<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's going on in that beautiful mind by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669336">What's going on in that beautiful mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Buck, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about oblivious boys and meddling coworkers.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="https://buddietinesweek.tumblr.com/post/190242714173/buddietines-week-prompts">Buddietines Week</a> day 3 prompt: Matchmaking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's going on in that beautiful mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Between this job and Chris, when do you want us to find the perfect partner, Hen?” Buck asks. </p>
<p>He and Eddie have been complaining about being single this entire Valentine’s Day and Hen was just trying to help.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should just date each other then,” she smiles.</p>
<p>“That’s not funny.” Buck sighs.</p>
<p>Eddie groans.</p>
<p>“Did that awoke something in you, Eddie?” Chim whispers.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Is it because it was already awake?”</p>
<p>Eddie sighs. He hates how perceptive his teammates are. All but one, apparently.</p>
<p>Hen and Chim share a look. At least no one can say they didn’t try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for giving this drabble a chance!<br/>This drabble can be reblogged from tumblr <a href="https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190777886133/whats-going-on-in-that-beautiful-mind">here.</a><br/>Like always, my heart beats faster at the sight of kudos, emojis and comments ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>